Rejection Upon Rejection
by Oimino
Summary: In which Sasuke learns what a rejection feels like. SasuSaku.


The first time he asked, they were back to back surrounded by a large number of enemies, and she had been so perplexed, that she almost got her arm cut off by a daring opponent. It had been out of the blue, and more like a command than a request.

And when the last shinobi had fallen, and he pulled he's sword out of the dead body, she turned to face him (her hair resembling fire more than gum), and she fiercely rejected him.

And when they made their way back to the camp, where Naruto and Sai were waiting with burned fish, he admitted that he had expected this. He _had_ put her through a lot after all. And it_ had_ been necessary, to let her know of his interest in her. But in the end these arguments didn't help his wounded pride.

_("Sasuke-kun __I am willing to lend you one of my books, since your penis seems to be too small to impress the hag" – Sai)_

--------------------------------------------------------

The second time he asked, she was sitting between him and Naruto at Ichiraku, eating ramen. It was almost unbearable outside due to the extreme heat. The blonde had been so shocked, that he nearly fell of the chair, and he used the following 30 seconds trying to keep the swallowed lump of noodles from blocking he's windpipe.

Sakura had simply turned to him, this time looking serious. "Why, Sasuke? Why do you want to be with me?" she had asked.

He hadn't really given the question much thought and had simply used the first reply (that did not express too many emotions) that came to mind: "I think your perfect chakra control will benefit my children".

She had punched him through the roof and walked away in anger leaving Naruto to pay the bill.

The surprisingly fast recovering boy had glared at the big hole above him and mumbled that, that bastard should give Sakura-chan some more credit.

He then got up and walked towards the Hyuuga mansion, because if Sasuke could get all lovey-dovey then so could he!

_("He-he asked her out? Oh my... S-Sakura-san must be in__ such distress now…" – Hyuuga Hinata)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time he asked, he was standing outside the hospital, soaked to the bone by the heavy rain, and she was stumbling through the door, worn out by overuse of chakra.

She had looked at him, as if she first didn't recognize him, and it was then he realized what three years apart could change. She had questioned him again: "Why do you want to be with me?".

He had been thinking of this, ever since the first time she asked him, and he tried harder to express his feelings without revealing them, which is nearly impossible.

"I think you are (_amazing, beautiful, sweet, caring, lovable, gentle, irresistible_) an outstanding-" she smiled slightly, because she could feel he's discomfort by using such a significant word "-kunoichi, and I (_want you_) _admire_ your determination and skills-".

He paused, slightly uneasy, but continued shortly after, leaving no room for response "and I thought, that you would be (_a stunning bride_) the one best suited to be with".

Her voice was small, "Thank you, Sasuke-" and suddenly she seemed incredibly tired and way too old for her age, like someone who had been through too much. _And she had_. "-but I'm sorry".

And she parted without another word, leaving him to stare helplessly at her disappearing form.

The rain kept falling hard, but it seemed so insignificant now. The roles had been reversed.

Because he found, as he looked into those green exhausted eyes that told him: _if you continue this you will only bring the both of us pain_, that it was he's heart that broke.

_("A strange thing indeed to watch an Uchiha fall apart…" – Aburame Shino) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth time he didn't ask. It had been a month since their last encounter, and nobody had seen him during this time.

Hence everyone was surprised to find him sprinting into the Hokage building, passing yelling guards and surprised visitors, until he finally reached the office of the head of the village and, without as much as knocking, slammed the door open.

"Sakura!" he demanded. The pink haired girl turned around in her chair, surprised. Beside her was Shikamaru and behind the huge disk, Tsunade.

"And what could be so important that you need to pull my apprentice out of this _very_ important meeting?" the Godaime asked annoyed. "I need to talk to her" was he's equally annoyed answer.

Shikamaru, who would prefer to stay out of the situation, but quickly realized that without he's interference it could easily turn into a fight, which would be even more of a bother, poked the stunned Sakuras shoulder in order to revive her.

She, taking the hint, sighed and spoke up "Sasuke can't it wai-". He cut her off abruptly, "no" he stated firmly. Before she could respond, Tsunade cut in "it's all right Sakura, you can take a short brake". A mischievous glint had entered her eyes.

When the door closed behind them, Shikamaru sighed deeply, "you're eager to get the Uchiha production going" he pointed out. The Hokage shrugged "it took that boy _this long,_ to realize he had hormones. He could use some help. What? You don't think, they should have each other?".

He grunted, "as much as a drag this is I suppose, I'm just worried about her" he muttered without showing much interest. "No need for that. It's not like he enjoys hurting he's friends. And as dense as that boy is, he really does like her. I think he realizes that this is the last chance. All we can do is hope that he doesn't blow it" the edge in her voice promised pain, if he did. Shikamaru sighed softly. _Don't do anything stupid Sasuke_.

Outside the door Sakura looked up at Sasuke with the same tired gaze, "Sasuke, please…" but he did not let her finish. He's hand shot out and covered her mouth, effectively silencing her. And then he answered her question, as he should have in the first place:

"Because I love you"

And she ripped he's hand away and kissed him.

It was not sweet or soft, neither tender or gentle. It was full of need. Because that kiss had been meant to happen so many times for so many years, and yet it had been denied. And so all of these strong desires had built up until they _finally_ were released in that very moment. And it was breathtaking.

They broke apart, and Sakura leaned into he's chest, he's arms wrapped around her. Her stomach was fluttering from the mere fact, that she was _touching_ Sasuke. Just being so close to him sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. And that made her snap back to reality.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Why did you have to say that?!" she hissed angrily, her hands fisting in he's shirt. She could already fell the tears pressing.

"You asked" was he's simple reply. She pushed away from him, "I don't want this" she yelled, not caring who might hear.

"Don't you get it? I-I said no! Multiple times!" she added. "I-I promised myself, that I would not fall for you again! God, I'm so stupid! Look what you did to me. With such few words…" she trailed off, but snapped back to attention, when he took a step forward "Stay away from me Sasuke. I don't want this, okay!".

And if she hadn't just kissed him with such passion, such love then maybe he would have left. Maybe he would have turned around right there, and left her to cry on her own.

But he didn't. Because at the moment he saw everything much clearer, than she did. He took another step forward and grabbed her shoulders.

She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. He bowed down slightly and looked her straight in the eyes "yes, you do".

And in that second he was not Sasuke, no, he was that annoying little voice in the back of her mind. And he was right. The tears that had been forming spilled, and she let him pull her into he's arms.

"But you don't get it" she sobbed "I can't be with you, why won't you understand that?".

He stayed silent, waiting for her to explain herself. He was only slightly surprised by this new side of him. This comforting, patient and gentle side. He supposed, it was something, love could do to you.

She managed, to somewhat control her sobbing after a couple of minutes and choked out "I've been hurt so much Sasuke. I'm sick and tired of shattering time, after time, _after_ _time_. And if I stay with you then surely, that will happen again. So in order to protect myself, I cannot be with you".

It upset him, that she thought of him, as something that could endanger her. "I wouldn't hurt you" he muttered, even though he knew, how much he already had.

She shut her eyes tightly only a few tears left on her cheeks. She felt strangely serene after her outburst. "How would you know?" she muttered harsher than intended "what promise could possibly ensure, that you won't ever hurt me again?". She didn't expect an answer. She just wanted him to understand.

"Marry me"

Her eyes flew open "_excuse me?!_". She pulled her head from his chest and stared at him with huge eyes.

"You heard, what I said" he muttered embarrassed.

"But Sasuke, you can't simply-"

"Why not?"

She stared at him.

"Listen Sakura. I can't make sure, that I won't ever hurt you again. All I can do is love you. And if you still don't want me after I'm finished speaking, then I won't ever try to pursue you again. But if you _do_ marry me, at least I can promise, that I won't ever leave you. And if you think, that I am worth the risk, then stop cowering and face me like a real kunoichi".

They stood in silence his words hanging in the air. He found, that he was holding he's breath, and he briefly wondered when exactly, she had become such an important part of him. Minutes passed and still no answer. It was time to accept it. When he breathed out, (not in relief, but in defeat) the air burned he's throat and ripped he's lunges. Slowly he let go of her, turning and leaving.

"Stupid Sasuke"

It was so soft he almost missed it. He stopped. And then he felt, her fist connect with his shoulder. It wasn't really a punch, even though she had probably, wanted it to be. It stayed there, tightly fisted, shaking slightly.

"Don't go all cliché on me" she muttered, voice trembling.

He closed his eyes and smirked "Hn, wouldn't have happened, if you had just cut the dramatic pause".

She smirked much like him and let her hand fall to her side "So am I getting a ring or what?".

The smirk morphed into a smile "Anything you want". He turned around, and she threw herself into he's arms, kissing every part of his face that she could reach, and he was surprised by a sudden urge to laugh.

"Oi, you two!" Shikamaru leaned against the doorframe. Sasuke furrowed he's brows in annoyance, because that Nara boy should really consider he's timing a bit. Sakura just smiled at him though old tears still hanging in her eyelashes "Hey Shikamaru".

The lazy boy sighed "you know this is all troublesome and stuff, but Tsunade wants to know if next week is all right with you". They both stared at him dumbfounded. He sighed again, "for the marriage" he explained.

Sakuras eyes went wide, and she seemed to oversee the fact, that the Hokage had been eavesdropping. "Next week?! We can't possibly arrange everything that fast!" she went on into a rant, about all of the stuff they needed, and Sasuke sighed, "next week sounds just fine" he answered.

Sakura stiffened, "Sasuke-kun!" she complained. He smirked, feeling completely at home, now that the suffix was back. Without much effort he picked her up and slung her over he's shoulder, ignoring her complaints.

"If you'll excuse us" Sasuke said with a nod towards Shikamaru and turned to leave seeming unaffected by the bravely fighting Sakura.

When she realized it was futile, she called out to Shikamaru "You have to tell Ino for me! She is my last hope. And Tenten. And Hinata. And – oh god – we have to invite Temari and her brothers too! And – hey wait, don't jump out that window! Um, Bye Shikamaru!".

Shikamaru groaned, not liking the extra work she had thrown at him. Then he groaned even louder, remembering the meeting Sakura had just walked out on, leaving him to deal with the baby-crazed Tsunade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
